Phantom's Revenge
by xblackrosefirex
Summary: Some chapters have been re-edited, but not by much. Just few changes here and there. Rejoice, I've decided to get back to this little monster.
1. Chapter 1: Senko Okuda Reedited

Notice: This is the original chapter one, but I added a few things to it. For example, the ending. You will see as you read on.

Former Spirit Detective Shinobu Sensui is working on foraging a tunnel between human and demon world, thus ending the human race. Yusuke Urameshi and his friends have exactly one week to defeat Sensui, along with his other six henchmen. What they do not know is that there's an eighth psychic lurking in the shadows, and her target is neither Yusuke nor the human race, but King Enma himself.

(Sniper/Senko, if you stand on your head and wear 3D glasses)

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. All hopes of it being mine at all are just wishful thinking.

Chapter One: Meeting Senko Okuda, Enter Shinobu Sensui

"Senko! Senko! You'd best hurry up, or you'll be late!" a women's voice called out. In a matter of minutes, there was a hard padding of shoes running down the hallway, and emerged a girl, of about 17. She had long black hair that was pulled into a braid, loose strands nearly covering her glassy emerald eyes. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a green tie, and a green and black plaid mini. Black, flat slippers adorned her white, knee high socked feet.

Senko grabbed her book bag and headed out the door, not saying goodbye to her mother. As she turned out of the drive way, a small figure jumped out at her, causing her to shriek. When she saw who it was, she glared at the small boy, who looked to be around 7 or 8, in a lion costume

"Goddamnit Haru, I'm not in the mood for your childish games," she brushed past her younger brother. "Go annoy mom."

The walk to school was a long one, but she didn't mind. She hated the bus, because of its noisy passengers, from the rowdy, screaming high school students, to the demanding senior citizens

As Senko turned around the corner, she saw the biggest group of preps right near the entrance of Utomi High School. Senko burned each of their images into her mind with hate and disgust.

And the one who got the evil eye was Watanabe Sakura. The most popular girl in school.

Standing at about 5 ft 2, she was shorter than Senko by 5 inches. Sakura had shoulder length red hair with black streaks and light baby blue eyes. Her face was supporting a rosy pink blush and her eyelids were buried under dark blue eye shadow. Her eyelashes were caked with black mascara and her lips glowed a fire engine red. Like Senko, she wore the exact same uniform, but a little different. For instance, her black blouse, which usually consisted of long sleeves, had been hemmed and reached a just a few inches past her shoulders. The blouse's neckline plunged downward, and strained against her double D breast. The green and black plaid skirt however, remained just the same length as everybody else's, and on her feet with black high heels instead of slippers. She was smirking at her friends, while clutching her boyfriend, Dai Kirishima, around the waist. She turned around and planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

"So," she said in a seductive whisper just loud enough for everyone to hear, "How about fourth period we blow this joint and you can come back to my house?" she formed her lips into a kiss and made the noise with her lips for emphasis, "After all, nobody's home." Dai gave her a very suggestive smile, answering with, "Oooh, Daddy's little girl is being very naughty now isn't she?" Sakura laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's what I like to hear," she smiled and they entered make out paradise, his hands wandering up her shirt. Senko could hear Sakura laughing at the feeling in pleasure, and not caring that she was on school grounds, doing these actions right in front of the entire student body. In all honesty, Senko was extremely surprised that ANY parent would let their daughter leave the house looking like a prostitute.

Her black slipper splashed into a puddle, as she crossed the street, her eyes averted into the grey of pavement. She ignored the sounds of horns and angry voices, of road hogs stricken with a serious case of road rage, giving anyone the finger for even the smallest reasons.

The once pale grey sky now changed to murky pewter, and rain poured. Pedestrians rushed around, each with either an umbrella or newspaper for coverage. Senko let the rain fall onto her as if it were a blessing of some sort. She allowed it to come, as a young child would allow a treat to pass through their lips. It wasn't long before her hair was drenched with water, her shoes making soppy noises as she walked.

She finally reached Utomi High School. It wasn't a very large building, mind you. Just big enough to fit three hundred and fifty students.

She ignored each and every one of them as she walked through the halls and entered her classroom.As expected, Sensei was writing down important notes on the board, lecturing the students as he wrote.

Senko would have loved nothing more than to slip in unnoticed, but it wasn't long before her shoes made her obvious. Sensei turned,the marker still in his left hand.

"Late _again, _Ms. Okuda?" he stated, raising an eyebrow. A few students smirked and sniggered. Sakura made her fake, high pitched laughter known and pointed at Senko, and soon, almost everyone joined in. Senko shrugged and took her seat. Sensei sighed and turned back to what he was doing.

"And so, class, after our little discussion, who here can tell what Hitler's purpose of the holocaust was?" Sensei asked. Only a few hands went up. He made a head gesture to one.

"Uhm…The whole purpose was to…was to…was annihilate Jews, homosexuals, or anyone Hitler considered inferior to the Aryan race." He said. Sensei clapped his hands.

"Excellent. Ten points goes to group to five. Now, can anyone here name a death camp? Anyone? Ah, yes…you?"

Auschwitz." Sensei once again clapped his hands.

"Ten points to Group four."

The endless words seemed to drone into Senko's mind, as she stared out the window, out at the rain. Out into the pouring rain.

She longed to be outside in the rain. It looked so calm and serene. Free to wash away whatever it desired. Free to fall from wherever it wished. She wished she could do that.

"Hey, freak." Her thoughts were interrupted. Senko turned around and certainly wasn't surprised to see Sakura smirking at her. Senko glared her with an icy stare.

"What do _you _want?" she said with a voice that could freeze fire. Sakura giggled.

"Why do you wear that outfit? That is like, so lat year." Sakura countered and a few of her friends sniggered.

Ok, so this girl, from her reputation, wasn't a virgin, and that question got Senko thinking, "Has all that cum gone to her head and clogged her brain?" Instead, Senko rolled her eyes and said, "Take a look at your body Sakura, we're both wearing the same uniform." She smirked at the heavily made up girl. Sakura scoffed.

"Yea, only difference long sleeves went way out of style. You must be pretty proud of yourself, being the only one with no fashion sense." This comment had her friends cracking up. Senko frowned again.

"My god, how stupid could this girl get?" she thought. But, she didn't want trouble. Just four weeks ago, she had been suspended for punching a student. She had no wishes to be suspended again.

"Sakura, please mind your own damn business. I don't want trouble with you or anyone. Now, leave me alone."

But if there was one thing Sakura never learned not to do, it was push the little red button. Although her finger was on it, she wasn't applying pressure…yet.

"Ahhh, is wittle Senko too scared to insult me?" Sakura teased. A blonde girl, by the name of Arisa Matsamuto sniggers as she said, "No she's not, she's just too dumb to think of one. I mean look at her hair and her clothes, I mean, HELLO it's called a brush and umbrella." They laughed even harder.

_Wow, wonder how long it took her to com up with that one? _Senko thought, but still her eys nearly glowed red.

"I gave you all a warning," Senko growled so low it would have sent a demon running, "Heed it, and I won't have to kill you." This only made tears roll down their faces. This was seriously getting annoying. She wouldn't have been surprised if those twats had been giggling while at gunpoint.

"Oh no I'm so scared! The fashion monster is going to eat me up, oh help, somebody save us.!" Sakura, Arisa, and a brown haired girl by the name of Miya Tsukino all clutched each other in mock fear, and broke down into another set of hysterical laughter. Senko's eyes were almost turning red as she clutched her fists.

_Don't loose you temper, she thought. Stay calm, keep your cool. Whatever you do, DON'T. LOOSE . YOUR . COOL._

Miya finally spoke up, "We shouldn't' be making fun of her you guys, " she smirked, "After all, it's not her fault her mother is a lazy stoner who's too poor to afford respectable clothing."

This time, Senko bared her teeth.

"You take that back." She seethed. She really wasn't in the mood. But the girls continued.

"Yea I heard that she got pregnant at fourteen to a retarded kid and then to another retarded kid," Arisa remained them.

"I SAID take it back." Senko growled.

"Oh, did you know that her brother was unwanted baby? But her mother was too poor to have an abortion and so had him. Figures. She's too poor to do anything smart." Sakura smirked.

Ok, they had just pressed the little red button, because no one insulted her baby brother or her mother and got away with it.

WHAM! Senko's fist connected with Sakura's nose, causing river of blood to gush out, and she slammed to the floor. In a rage, her two followers dived onto Senko and in matter of minutes, they were wrestling on the floor. In the background the students were chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT," and Dai ran up to Sakura, exclaiming, "Oh my god, baby are you all right?"

As the girls fought, Sensei tried yelling over the noise. Finally, he and three other students pulled the three girls away from each other. Senko got out with a few scraps and her braid had been undone, while Arisa and Miya both had bloody noses and black eyes.

"Ms. Okuda, go straight to the principles office now." Sensei nearly screamed pointing g at the door." He then wrote a referral.

Senko grabbed her book bag and wrenched open the door, and walked out, closing it with such a force, it made huge dent in the wall.

With anger, Senko read the referral:

STUDENT NAME: Okuda, Senko.

TEACHER: Urashima Ryozo.

PERIOD: 2nd

TIME EXCUSED FROM CLASS: 9: 45

REASON FOR REFERALL: Student has been a disruption to the class, and physically attacked three fellow classmates, causing possible injury.

She wanted to tear it up. She wanted to destroy it. She longed to rip it into shreds. But, that would get her in even more trouble.

"WOULD MS. OKUDA SENKO PLEASE REPORT TO PRINCIPLE KISHIMIMOTO'S OFFICE, I REPEAT WOULD MS. OKUDA SENKO PLEASE REPORT TO PRICIPLE KISHIMIOTO'S OFFICE?" A female voice with a nasally sound boomed over the loud speaker.

Oh she could just hear the entire school cracking up, as if it were the funniest thing they had ever heard.

She turned the corner and opened the office door, and knocked on the door to the Principle's office. There was a gruff, "Enter," and she opened it and at down in front of the principle, him never releasing his eyes form his newspaper.

"All right, Ms. Okuda, what are you in for again?" he asked in a questioning tone, almost like a detective questioned a suspect. Senko slammed the referral down onto his desk, and the principle looked at it, finally removing his gaze from the news paper. He sighed and shook his head.

"Senko, Senko,. Senko. What am I going to do with you? This is the fifth time in just three months you've been in my office. Did you really have to punch these students?" Senko was ready to defend herself.

"If you had heard what they were saying, you'd agree with me that they more than deserved it." She argued in a strong voice. The principle, however, paid no attention as he held up his hand, and shook his head, not caring about what she had to say. Then again, no one in this school did.

"This is unacceptable behavior," he continued, as if she had said nothing, "You do realize that I must impress upon you the seriousness of your actions." He leaned back in his chair, with his eyebrow raised.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you, Ms. Okuda This is my school. I built it with my very own hands." Senko glared at him.

"_Just who does this creature think he is? What gives him the right to act with the air of a lord over me?"_ she thought, but held her tongue the way he treated her, she would have loved to spit in this face .

"We accept only the best," he went on , ignoring her murderous gaze, "And I don't even know why we even accepted you. You were a flaw, unlike everyone else. Rebelling instead of obeying. Always falling behind, but we have ways of dealing with problems like you." With a squeal of his swivel chair, the Principle Kishimoto backed away from her, and another creaking sound was heard, as he opened a file cabinet. A few seconds later, he yanked out an even larger pink slip than the one Senko had, along with a yellow folder. Senko knew what it was. Utomi High kept a record of every students history, and hers just happened to be pulled out of the file cabinet

Removing a pen from his pocket, he stabbed the inky end to the paper and began to scribble so fast, it was as if, he was in a hurry to get somewhere but Senko could easily detect a large grin on his face. He was enjoying every moment of this.

When he was done, he thrust it back to her:

OFFICIAL UTOMI HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT EXPULSION TICKET

**Student name: Okuda, Senko**

**Age: 17**

**Year: 4**

**Headmaster: Kishimoto, Ruyjii**

**Reason for this expulsion: Student has failed to be cooperative. Physically attacks other students, harasses the teachers and is disrespectful towards those who have tried to help her. Has been suspended twice, had received eighteen referrals, and twenty nine detentions. Grades are also unacceptably low.**

She snatched the slip from his hand in a rage, though she wasn't in the least bit surprised.

Of course she knew she was going to be expelled. The slip was obviously of no real shock. Almost as is someone walked right up to her, and said in the most casual of voices, "Wow, your eyes are very green."

What she was furious at, and rightfully so, was the entire list of lies that seemed to scream out at her, from the innocent colored paper: "Physically attacks other students." what a laugh. She firmly believed, that the "Vile Skank," as Senko had so graciously dubbed Sakura, got what she deserved, presented to her gift wrapped in shiny colored paper and topped with a delicate little bow. If she was just kept her mouth shut, she wouldn't have a broken nose, and Senko, wouldn't have been expelled.

Of course, she had wanted out of Utomi for quite some time, so…maybe she should be thanking Sakura?

Principle Kishimoto fluttered his fingers, and with a smile that would even make the finest king jealous said, "Have a nice day," quite airily. She got up and left, saluting him with the middle finger and a slam of the door.

As she ventured out into the streets, she took one last glance at Utomi, sucking in the fact that it was all over. She would never return again.

Enma, how the hell was she supposed to explain this to her mother?

She moved her right foot foreword, and her left, right then left, and so on and so forth, until she was headed into town.

Might as well buy herself a cup of coffee, which always seemed to do the trick when she was close to exploding.

She stormed into Red Corner Java hut, pulling out 6,000¥ from her bag, the strongest coffee that they head set on her mind.

"Gimmie the strongest one you got." She glared at an average height blonde haired women as she slammed the money down onto the counter. The women raised an eyebrow at Senko's hostility, but nevertheless took the money, and reached for a cup and a sharpie.

"Your name?" she asked.

"Senko."

"It'll be ready in five minutes." The women said, and Senko walked away to sit down on red couch.

She ran three fingers through her hair, entangling themselves in a sea of onyx, remembering a line of a song that she listened to so much:

"You find my trigger then you blame my gun." (1)

That is precisely, in Senko's eyes, what everyone at Utomi did.

"It isn't fair," she hissed to herself, "I try to stay calm. I try to control my anger, but they set off the bomb, and they blame me for my exploding."

She lightly drummed her nails on the brown table in front of her, thinking.

She had been expelled. However, what did she give about it? She always hated Utomi High, from it's brainwashed preps, to it's teachers who think they know everything and never listen to what anyone else had to say, unless it benefited them.

Good God, she could just hear her mother now: _Well, now that you've been expelled, get your lazy ass out that door and go find a job and support me._

Support her? More like Support her drug use. Although what those girls said was true, they had no right. But, Mrs. Okuda was a drug addict. The money they had, she usually used it to buy her next supply of marijuana, and Senko and Haru would be left with food stamps.

Her being expelled just made her mothers drug world become so much clearer.

"Disgusting aren't they?" Senko looked up. The man standing before her was so tall, she had to crane her neck slightly to get a clean view of his tanned face. She noticed a small, purple dot in the middle of his forehead.

His mouth opened again, insistent on continuing the speech.

Senko raised an eyebrow. Just who the hell was this guy?

"Who are you, and just what the hell made you think you had permission to sit down?" She demanded in a rough voice. She hadn't meant to be rude, but considering the circumstances, she wasn't in the mood for therapy.

She needed to be committed, and probably the insane one before her needed to as well.

"The girls you attacked were no different. Humans are nothing more than filthy savage pigs who only know greed and bigotry." Senko blinked at the tall man's words.

This was getting weirder by the minute.

"O…kaaay, then, "she said, as she slowly backed away from him, "Uhm, that's really fun and dandy…icky humans…riiiight! Uhh, listen, I just got, expelled, and I'm in no mood to talk, so could you please just go away?" The man merely smirked.

"I already know about your expulsion." He calmly stated, as if this was something he had seen every single day. Senko instantly became paler than the pitcher of cream on the coffee table.

"You…you what? How did…" the man held up his hand, in an attempt to silence her, but this only angered the rebellious Senko Okuda.

"_Don't tell me to be quiet!"_ she screeched a little too loudly, which caused everyone in the coffee shop to stare at her. The man merely just looked on in amusement.

_Well, seems like I've found a little challenge…_

Senko flipped everyone off and turned back to the man.

"All right, listen you," she pointed an accusing finger, "you are going to tell just how the hell you know about me being expelled."

"I know all about you, Ms Senko Okuda." Senko took step backward, eyes wide, nearly knocking over a stack of newspapers. Just how did he know her name? How the hell did he know her name?

"Wha…what?"

"I've been watching you through the gates at your school. I know every little detail of what goes on behind those walls."

Senko blinked. Once…twice. As he stared at her, her mind began to think about the events of her day: she had gotten into a fight with three other girls, which led to her expulsion. Now, she was being stalked by a man who watched her at school.

Now, it was getting scary.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment? I'm sure I could explain all of this a bit better. " The man asked, with a shining glint in his eyes. The deep blue was like staring into a vortex of the sea, his gaze almost dared her to say no.

She thought about what she could do. She didn't want to go home, it was only 11 in the morning, and the last thing she wanted was to see her drunken mother and tell her she had been kicked out of school.

She shrugged, "Sure…why not?" Now her mind was reeling. What was she thinking?"

The man smiled.

"Good, good." Then, as if remembering something, he held out his hand.

"I hope you don't think me rude, but I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shinobu. Shinobu Sensui." Senko eyed his hand suspiciously, but nonetheless, shook it.

He let go of her hand, and turned around, beckoning for her to follow him. She threw her empty coffee cup into a nearby bin, and walked out the door, the little bells at the top singling her leaving the shop.

As he walked, he didn't say a word. Neither one of them did. This didn't bother Senko too much, if anything she liked the silence. What she didn't like however, was the fact that she practically had to jog to keep up with him. The strides he took were huge and long.

_Would you wait up one minute? Stupid purple spotted human degrading stalker,_ she mentally grumbled. She was a pool of complaints today.

"Uhm…would you mind telling me where your apartment is?" she demanded, breaking the silence. He never looked at her.

"We're here,' was all he said. She looked up to see as building. So, he was right.

He led her up a flight of stairs and into an elevator. Pressing the button for the third floor, he leaned against the wall, while Senko looked out the window. It was made entirely of glass, and it gave you a nice view of the city. She even see her high school.

The elevator beeped, and the door opened to a set of porches and sliding glass doors. One door had the TV blaring in the reflection. Sensui began to walk towards it.

_That must be his_, Senko thought. As he was about to put his key in the door, a big crash was hear, as well as voices from the inside.

"Now look what you've done!"

"Me?! You're the one who knocked it over, dumbass."

"Yeah, well maybe if you hadn't pushed me, I wouldn't have knocked it over."

"Aha! You admit it!"

"Sensui's not going to be happy about this. That vase was an antique."

"Why you little…"

"Would all of you just shut up? You're giving me a headache."

Sensui sighed at the noise and shook his eyed. Senko merely smirked in amusement.

"Hmph, well. Looks like you've got one happy family here, dontcha?"

Thanks for reading! Enjoy chapter two.

1) A line from Fiona Apple's song _Limp _from the album _When the Pawn._


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Seven

Well, here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long to write the stupid thing, but my computer crashed, and I had to type it all over again. I had help though. There's an awknowledgement at the end.

Two people inhabited the room Sensui led her to: a child, and a full grown man.

The room had a couch, a few bean bags, a television set, and a coffee table.

The child looked at Senko, with his wide blue eyes, and blinked a few times. Had she not been in such a foul mood (she got expelled remember?), she would have smiled at the boy. His innocence reminded her so much of her younger brother Haru.

"Hi," he said, and whipped out his Game boy, "Do you play any games? How about Goblin City? You good at that?"

Senko raised an eyebrow, and shook her head. At her reaction, the boy frowned, sticking out his lower lip. She smirked, and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe later kid." She said, and he instantly piped up, and went back to playing Goblin City. His messy brown hair hit his forehead, as he skipped over to a bean bag, and flopped down.

The second person was reclining lazily on the couch, indulged in a bag of potato chips. He was wearing blue jeans, and a yellow shirt. Think tufts of brown hair nearly covered his eyes, his lips were massive.

His chewing was quite loud, and bits and pieces of chips flew form his mouth and hit her in the face I can't really see Gourmet being a very…clean eater.)

"Hi," he said, and then went back to eating. Senko rolled her eyes, and wipe doff the bits and pieces of potato chips from her cheeks.

"These are Game master and Gourmet." Sensui said. Game master didn't look up from his Game boy, but nonetheless, waved. Gourmet, well, he just ate.

"So pleased to meet you." Senko said wryly. Sensui was about to introduce her to them, when another two voices came.

"Do you really think that's possible, Mr. Itsuki? I mean this Yusuke sound dangerous, do you really think that it would work?"

"Shinobu has it all planned out. I'm sure it will work just fine. And even if Doctor is killed, then he died for a specific cause."

The two owners of the voices stopped their conversation when they saw Senko.

"Mr. Sensui, who is this?" The teenager asked. Sensui put a hand on Senko's shoulder.

"This, Seaman, is Senko Okuda."

Senko was having a hard time not to snicker at these names. Game Master? Gourmet? Itsuki? Seaman?

"Hi." Seaman responded, with a depressed sounding voice, and tried to get as much as behind Itsuki as possible, in fear of the thought that by the look on her face, she could beat the shit out of him in nay second. Senko smirked at his reaction; she loved it when people feared her.

"Aw, why the long face?" Her smile was forced, and her tone sarcastic. Seaman chose not to answer; instead, he glared at her. It did no use though; he just looked like an angry puppy.

"Is this kid serious?" She thought." The man who appeared with Seaman, smiled, and said ever so politely, "Hello, it is very nice to meet you, Senko." Senko squinted up her eyes in suspicion. She was wondering just who the hell was THAT polite nowadays.

Senko glanced at her watch. 1:58, it read. It was almost time for her to pick Haru up from school.

"Look, this was really fun and all, but I've got to go. I'll…talk to you later." She said, and turned on her heel. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, staring at her socked feet.

Just as she was about to make it to the door, he body suddenly come into a rude collision with something. Her behind was harshly introduced to the ground, and she landed with a _THUNK. _She pulled herself up, swearing, and saw what had knocked her down: a dark haired, purple eyed teenage boy. He was wearing a red biker jacket, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. She glared at him.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" She snarled. The boy glared at her back, but with much more hatred an annoyance.

"Hn, you're the one who bumped into me, bitch."

"Hm, it's a little word called EXCUSE ME!"

"Wow! You've actually heard of it, I'm so surprised."

Sensui, Game master, Gourmet, Seaman, and Itsuki all gazed at the two arguing teens.

"I'm in a really bad mood right now. If you still want to keep those pretty eyes of yours, you'll back the fuck off." The boy smirked.

"Oh my god, I'm so scared." Senko was about to say something, when Sensui stepped in between them. He had had enough of this ridiculous quarrel.

Senko didn't bother to stay. With a mere, "Fuck this shit, I'm outta here," she descended down the steps, and out the door, signaling that she left, she slammed it.

Everyone was silent for a while. Sensui glared at Sniper, who glared back. No words were needed, by their eyes; it was easy to tell what they were both thinking.

"Well, that went well." Was the only sound from Game master

So, that's the end. Hope you all liked it. I know it was rather short, but chapter three will be a bit longer than this.

Also, a BIG thanks to **Kohaku Minamoto** for helping me write this!

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3 Drowing and Delirious

Hey everyone, chapter three is now up (throws Pocky and Hiei and Kurama plushies at crowd)

I'm very sorry this wasn't updated sooner. I was not only having a tremendous amount of help with this (to which I fully appreciate like hell), my dad was in the hospital. But, now it's up.

Oh, and also, **Kohaku Minamoto** wrote the entire chapter black scenario. Not all credit for this chapter goes to me.

Ok, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Three: Drowning and Delirious**

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT, AND GO FIND A JOB!" Mrs. Okuda roughly kicked her daughter out the door, causing the poor girl to stumble and scrape her knee.

Senko stood up; grumbling something like, "stupid bitch," while brushing the dust off her second hand jeans.

Her mother had not taken her expulsion very lightly:

_WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU GET YOUR ASS EXPELLED? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I GAVE UP FOR YOU? YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT…_

Her mother hadn't really cared, she was just having a melt down from the cocaine she snorted the other night at a party.

The only thing she did want, however, was for Senko, to find a job. Anything that gave over ¥5,000 a week should do the trick, so that the electric company wouldn't' take away their electricity, like they did last time, for six months, and said they could have it back until they were able to pay their bills.

Three guess's _who_ used up their life savings to pay every single bill they received.

The most obvious place to look would be in windows with HELP WANTED or NOW HIRING signs.

She thought of that coffee place she went to the other day when she got expelled. Red Corner Java hut, she remembered the sign in the window:

NOW HIRING! ¥9,000 AN HOUR!

Her brow furrowed as she did the calculations. Often, many Japanese schools prohibited students from getting after school jobs, to be sure that student succeeded in academics. Now that she had been expelled, that shouldn't be a problem.

And the work hours there were from 7 AM to 6 PM, 11 hours. So, if she was paid ¥9,000 an hour, for 11 hours…

"Let's see 9 x 11 is…"

She would make ¥99,000 a day.

That should be enough to support the three of them: her brother, her mom, and her.

The she did the other math. The kind you _don't _want to think about. After all,

Who likes reality?

Her stomach dropped to the floor as she mentally read the final number:

¥24,000 would be left. After paying their taxes, buying clothing and food, and of course her mother's drug and alcohol addiction…

They couldn't live off that. There was no way anybody could.

There were many other places that would pay for higher than that, but if all else failed…

She tried not to think about the latter.

She pulled out an old receipt and a pen from her pocket, and started listing all the possibilities:

Coffee Making

Teacher's Aid at a Kindergarten

Serving ice cream or any other type of food

Model for an art class- at this rate she would even pose _naked_, if it meant supporting her brother.

Babysitting

She sighed in frustration. Five options weren't enough, but it was better than nothing at all. As long as it had a high pay, and left Senko to support Haru in any way possible, even with the entire drug dealing and purchasing her mother did, they should be fine.

"Hell, I'll even take up prostitution at this goddamn rate," she muttered angrily to herself.

"Nice meeting you here."

She knew that voice. She didn't even have to turn around, but she did anyway.

Standing right in front of her was Sensui and that 'ass wipe' as Senko would put it that bumped into her.

"Want do you want?" She sneered, "If it's to waste my time, then take a number and get in line." After the word 'line,' she turned around again.

"I'm looking for a job."

"We're here because Sniper doesn't know your name. I thought he might want to know the name of the girl he collided with yesterday.

Senko turned her head, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Sniper?" She asked, puzzled. Sensui nodded.

"His real name," he continued, "is Kaname Hagiri. His nickname is Sniper, and we'll explain that later. But for now, why don't you introduce yourself tot him?"

Senko looked and Sniper and he looked back. More like trying to cut her open with his eyes. She smirked, and took this as an opportunity to show him that it was going to take a lot more than one little glare to make her cry.

"Uhm…is that expression supposed to make me piss my pants?" She walked right to his face when she said this.

It was then that she really got s good glimpse of him. Jet black hair, violet eyes, rather pale skin….

"_Damn, he's hot…"_

The whole I'm-so-tough thing was always a cover up. Deep inside, she actually felt pretty stupid for not telling him her name. After all, she stormed put so abruptly, he never got a chance to ask, or a chance to find out, either way.

"As for my…._name, _it's…Senko. Senko Okuda."

"Pleased. To. Meet. You." His greeting sounded rather strained.

Senko put a hand on her hip, and eyed the two men suspiciously.

"Now," she said, "What's the real reason why you're here?"

"Beg pardon?"

"You heard me. You must have come all the way here for something more than just my name. Now, tell me. What is the real reason you were following me?"

Sensui looked at Sniper, who looked back at him. Senko waited for an answer.

"We wanted to know if you were interested in watching a little…movie with us." Sensui said. Senko raised an eyebrow.

A movie? He walked all this way with biker boy for a movie? May as well buy some snacks while he's at it.

There was something funny about this man. First, he talks to her about how humans deserve to die. Second, he introduces her to people who don't even have real names, and seem to be brainwashed by him. Third, now he's asking her to come back to his place and watch a video tape.

Still and she didn't know why she decided this…

"Why not? What's the movie called?" She asked. Sensui smirked, and Sniper wore a smirk that equally matched Sensui's.

"Chapter Black."

Senko's eyes widened a little when she he said that. Chapter Black. Chapter Black. Chapter Black. The words seemed to cut her like a hot, white knife. What's more, she had heard of its existence, but where or how, was impossible to answer.

"What's the matter?" Sensui broke her out of her thoughts. Senko shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing." She said, and sighed, "Let's…let's go back and watch this tape of yours." She said it ever so quietly; Sensui had to cup a hand to his ear to hear her.

/At Sensui's Apartment./

**Ok, this part is the part that Kohaku Minamoto wrote. So when you review, tell them what a great job they did. Oh, and message them, please!**

Senko raised one eyebrow at the tape that Sensui was holding. "That's the infamous Chapter Black?"

Sensui's calm mask slipped for a minute at the girl's derisive tone. "Yes, this is Chapter Black."

Senko rolled her eyes. "I expected it to be a little more impressive-looking."

"You can't judge a book by its cover," Itsuki quipped from the corner. Sensui smirked in a way that made Senko slightly nervous.

"Very true, Mr. Itsuki. Now, Ms. Okuda, please, take a seat. The movie's about to begin."

The first few scenes were familiar to Senko, having seen them at a Holocaust Museum in junior high. She watched in a sort of horrified fascination as a Nazi general parted a family, sending the mother and daughter into a gas chamber and the father and son to a labor camp. What disgusted her most was that the footage contained a hidden camera that showed the inside of the gas chamber. Humans clawed at the walls of the room, trying to escape the deadly vapors, but to no avail.

They died, their eyes wide open. Senko had to fight down a surge of bile as she watched hundreds of naked bodies being carted away to a crematorium, where they were promptly burned.

The scene changed abruptly. A caption on the bottom stood out starkly, stating "the Rape of Nanking – the Forgotten Holocaust of World War II."

_The Rape of Nanking?_ Senko wondered. _Never heard of it._

She was shocked. People killed in the streets like animals, children speared on bayonets like shish kebabs, women raped then thrown away to be killed. The scenes went on and on, becoming more and more horrific.

"Do you know why it's called the Forgotten Holocaust?"

Senko turned to look at Sensui and shook her head slowly. "N-no…"

"Because no one ever acknowledged it." Sensui smiled grimly. "Humans think that if they pretend something didn't happen, then it won't exist. The Chinese government didn't even bother to press Japan into apologizing. They were too busy kissing up to Japan to bother with it."

The man's words made shivers run up and down Senko's spine. Suppressing the fear that rose up inside her, she turned back to the screen to watch more of the carnage that was unfolding.

Three naked girls with blue skin, wide black eyes, horns and pointed ears were crammed into a tiny corner, their arms wrapped around their legs, which were shackled to the wall. Surprise overcame Senko's disgust at the putrid conditions the girls were in. "What are they?"

"They are demons, Ms. Okuda," Sensui clarified, smirking. "And yes, they _do_ exist."

For some reason, this didn't shock Senko as much as it should have. It seemed that the new piece of information had entered her mind and fitted perfectly into the jigsaw of her thoughts.

_Too weird,_ she thought to herself.

Blood. Blood. More blood.

Senko didn't think she could take much more. She was different from other girls her age, who squealed at the sight of a nosebleed, but fountains, rivers, and lakes of blood were too much for even her to handle. It was like something out of a horror movie – a horror movie that would never end.

She wondered how Sensui could just stand there so impassively and watch as if the Chapter Black tape was simply a family sitcom on TV. Senko rubbed her sore eyes and tried to ignore all the blood on the screen. _This movie's taught me more about the human body and how to dissect it than any science teacher has before,_ she thought dryly to herself. _Demon bodies, too._

Then, just as she thought she couldn't bear to watch anymore, a scene came on that made her start wide awake.

_What the hell is that?_ She thought to herself. _Who is that girl? Why does she look familiar?_

The little demon girl was clad in nothing more than dirty rags of an indistinguishable color, her dark hair crudely cut and unwashed. Her frightened eyes watched two other youkai above her being slowly crushed between two wheels, their bodies already bleeding from numerous wounds. As the female's screams filled the air, the little demon girl tried to turn away, but her head was caught by a large hand, and she was forced to look again.

Something inside Senko snapped. Without really registering it, she started screaming. Both Sensui and Itsuki looked at her. Senko distantly realized their surprise was directed at her, but the thought was smothered by the rage and disbelief that coursed through her body.

She screamed words that didn't seem to have any meaning to her. She cursed everyone without knowing who she was cursing. All that she felt was pain, as though she was the little girl standing there. As though she was the one watching her mother and father being torn to pieces, and not being able to look away.

She felt a needle being slipped under her skin, and the colors of her vision started bleeding into each other and distorting. But still she kept screaming, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Hold her down!"

"Can't anyone shut her up?"

"Senko! Calm down! Can you hear me? Senko!"

And then the world faded into nothingness.

Wow, that was a lot longer than chapter two O.o.

I hope you all enjoyed this. But remember, in your reviews; do NOT give me all the credit. A lot of this goes to **Kohaku Minamoto.**


	4. Chapter 4 After the Nightmares Reedited

Ok, here's a recently more edited version of chapter four, much thanks goes out to Kohaku Minamoto.

Update as of May 12, 2008: I noticed there were a few mistakes and annoying little notes throughout the chapter, so they have been edited out. Other than that, none of this chapter has been changed. Enjoy!

"Is she going to be all right?"

"What the hell happened?"

An unwelcoming light enveloped Senko's vision, as voices filled her head. She stirred slightly in response.

"She passed out. Apparently, the scenes were just too much for her to handle."

"Everyone step back. Give her some space." Senko felt a warm, wet cloth being dabbed repeatedly on her brow.

Her eyes fluttered open as she moaned. Her vision was quite blurry, and she couldn't really make out the figures of her was in front of her. In fact, her vision was so bad that the figures in front of her seemed to be multiplying. Hazy figures, fuzzy, and misshapen. Like those…things on the tape.

But, with a little bit of focusing, they finally came into clear view. She could now clearly see Sensui, Seaman, Sniper, and Itsuki all in front of her. In Sensui's hand, was a wash rag.

"Where…where am I?" she asked in an exhausted, strained tone.

"In my room," Sensui answered, placing the rag back into the bowl.

Senko shifted body, wincing as her muscles, stiff from tension, protested against the movement. Putting both hands on the bed, she managed to push herself up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" she asked. They all looked at each other, and then back at her.

"Well? What happened?" she repeated her question more urgently. Sniper opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say something, but Sensui cut him off with a sharp glare.

"You passed out." Senko raised an eye brow.

"Passed out? What do you mean by 'passed out?'"

Itsuki sighed. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" He asked her.

Senko shook her head, puzzled. "No."

"You were watching Chapter Black when it happened. In the first few scenes, you seemed to be doing just fine," Sensui explained, "But then, something inside you snapped. You just started screaming. Screaming, crying, and laughing all at the same time. We had no idea what was going on with you, and we don't expect you to know either."

Senko gazed down at the bed sheets. Why had she screamed? Who was that girl? Did she have some sort of connection with her, and if so, was that the reason why she had been screaming? Or did the scenes from the video really prove to be too much for her to handle? The thoughts spun around and around in her head like clothes in a washing machine.

"You should spend the night." Sensui broke her out of her thoughts, "You are in no condition to walk all the way to your house. You could be attacked, taken advantage of. Call your mother, and let her know." And with that, he left.

"Hey, Senko?" It was Seaman. He stared at her with concern. "You're OK, right?"

Even though the emotions still churned inside of her, Senko managed to twist her lips into something resembling a smile. "Yeah, I'm…I'm fine," she sighed, "just don't ever make me watch that tape again. I passed out the first time, right? Who knows what could happen to me the next time." _Could suffer permanent brain damage, _she added silently_. And we all know that that's not something I want. _

"Why the hell did you pass out anyway? I mean, I was pretty grossed out when I saw it, but I mean damn, I didn't pass out, and from what Mr. Sensui told me, no one else did either." This time, it was Game Master who spoke.

Senko looked at him, and shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you are. I honestly have no idea what made me pass out," she answered.

"Did you think you may have seen something?" Itsuki asked. Senko again shrugged.

"Well," she began, remembering the little girl. But, for some reason, she decided against telling them. As for why, that, she had to figure out for herself first. She wanted to know exactly why she had screamed when she saw that girl, before she told anyone else. And even then, she decided that she might not tell anyone else.

"Actually, no I didn't see anything. Nothing at all." Itsuki didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway, not pressing her any further.

"Have you called your mother yet?" They all looked up to see Sensui in the door way. Senko shook her head.

"Well, you had better get to it. The phone's right next to you. You don't want her to worry, do you?" He smirked when he said the last few words. Senko rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, " she said sarcastically, "I would never want my stoned-off-her-ass mother to be worried about me." She picked up the phone and dialed.

There was a ringing sound, and after the eighth ring, a woman with a slurred voice answered.

"Hi, mom, it's me. Listen, uhm…" she fought to think up an excuse, "I'm not going home tonight. I'm spending the night, at a friends, house. They're helping me find a job." The women on the other line slurred her answer so badly that Senko had to mentally replay the words back in her head, but all she heard was "Haru" and "tomorrow."

Then, Senko remembered that Haru had a play date. A sleep over to be exact.

Whenever someone invited her children over, Mrs. Okuda was none too slow to say 'yes,' just to get them out of her hair. _Just goes to show what a lazy bitch she is_, Senko thought bitterly.

"Uh, yeah, sure mom, I'll be sure to pick Haru up tomorrow. Ok, bye." And she hung up.

Sensui was grinning, "A very good cover up." he complimented, and she gave him a 'well –duh!' look.

"There's a futon in the closet in the next room, two doors down. Sniper can help you set it up." Senko nodded, though she wasn't too happy about having to spend time with the other teen.

In Senko's new (temporary) room

"That should pretty much do it for you." Sniper said, as he placed a dark green blanket on a grey futon and then added pillow. He then stood up, and looked at his work.

He never really was the type for making a neat, ideal bed. At home, normally, he just brought the covers of his bed up to the pillows, and then left, ignoring the messy wrinkles But the bed was made, and his mother had stopped harping on him to do it, because she "didn't want to pick up after someone else's mess, and that unless he was going to show some effort, he would be kicked out." He didn't really care about being kicked out, he could always live with Sensui. Besides, it wasn't as if his life at home was all that great, any way.

"It's not that I don't appreciate you helping me, "Senko's voice snapped his vision from the futon to her, "I do. It's just that…well, I could have done this myself." He glared at her.

"And why didn't you?" If there was one thing Sniper hated, it was performing any type of task – even if it was as simple as making a bed – and then later finding out that he never even had to do it in the first place. To him, it was waste of time. Why should he, one of Sensui's most powerful members, make beds for people he found bothersome, when he could be helping Sensui with their plans for the genocide of the human race?

Senko shrugged. "Simple. You moved so fast, by the time I could actually say anything, you were done."

He glared daggers at her, and was almost sorry that she woke up after she passed out.

"Whatever," he muttered, brushing past her, and walking out. She stared at his back before shaking her head muttering something like, "Men…tch."

Just then, Sensui walked in.

"I see that Sniper made the bed." He blinked when he saw the hurricane-hit blankets.

"Oh, yeah, loving ain't he?" Senko rolled her eyes. Sensui leaned against the door frame.

"Yes, he was muttering something like, 'if that stupid bitch can make a bed, then why didn't she do it? Oh well, that's Sniper for you."

Senko's face didn't falter at the word bitch. She's been called worse, so Sniper calling her a bitch didn't mean dirt to her.

"Yeah, er, am I the only one spending the night?"

Sensui shook his head. "Sniper's staying, since he's in a rather large fight with his mother. Gamemaster's parents won't be home till midnight, and Seaman's parents are out of town." Senko's eyes glowed with apprehension, when she heard that Sniper was spending the night.

"As long as we're not sharing a room…" Sensui then decided to tease her, and smirked.

"Why, of course you are, you're even sharing the same bed." Senko's eyes went wide, and from down the hall they could both hear Sniper muttering profanities about getting some kind of weird disease, if he even dared to share a bed with her. Sensui chuckled at Sniper's remark. It's funny how teens say and do the strangest things.

"Just joking with you, Sniper. I would never ever let you two sleep together."

"Why, afraid they might…you know…do it." Game Master had walked in, wearing a very sly smile, as sly as an eleven year old could muster.

"You're a sicko, you know that?" Senko muttered. Sensui gave Game Master a warning glance.

"Be sure that Sniper didn't hear that. And no, not because of that, these are new sheets, I don't want blood getting on them."

Senko rolled her eyes. "He even tries to make a move on me, and I'll shove my foot so far up his ass, he'll need pliers to get it out." Game Master's eyes went slightly wide when she said this.

"Have you ever done that before?" he asked in half-amazement. Senko shook her head.

"No, it's just a figure of speech, there's no way my foot could fit up anyone's ass, and also, I want to keep my feet clean."

Sensui rolled his eyes at her comment, once again thinking "Teenagers" nevertheless, it was nice to see that Senko was back to her old self again, even if she was spending the night.

"Hey, Senko?" Senko turned to see Seaman.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, but uh…why weren't you in school today? I mean, today is Thursday." Senko looked at the younger kid. Finally, a smirk grew on her face, and she decided to reveal that little bit of information.

"I was expelled," she flat out stated her answer as if it were nothing at all. Considering the circumstances of what had happened, she didn't really seem to give a rat's ass about it.

"Really?" Game Master jumped onto the bed, as if what she said was the most amazing thing in the world, "Wow!! I've never been expelled before. Why'd they kick you out?"

"I broke a skank's nose, if you really want to know."

"Who broke who's nose?" Sniper was standing in the doorway, sipping some kind of energy drink.

"Senko got expelled!!" Game Master happily chanted. Senko rolled her eyes. Did this kid ever shut up?

Now, it was Sniper's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Really? What for?" he asked, also smirking.

"I broke a slut's nose." She answered again. Sniper nodded, and then turned to Sensui, muttering something so quietly, you had to literally stand right next to them to hear what they were saying. Actually, Senko did try and listen to them, but they were talking so fast, and all she could make out was "She'll bring us all down," and "She's a valuable asset to the plan," but she couldn't tell who was saying what.

After two minutes of their secret conversation, along with some angry hisses coming from Sniper, and a few scolding from Sensui, Sniper nodded in agreement. There was use to continue the argument with Sensui any longer. They would let her know later tonight.

Finally, the two men turned back to Senko, Sensui wearing an "I win" expression on his face, and Sniper wearing a death glare.

Sensui cleared his throat.

"Ms. Okuda," he began, "If you would be so kind, as to hear out a little proposal we have to offer you."

Cliffhanger. Ok, so that was the re-editing for chapter four. Now, see that little purple button? It's getting hungry. Feed it with your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 Joining the Crusade

Well, I hope you all liked chapter four. Here's chapter five. Also, in this chapter, I'm going to try and make Game Master annoying as possible.

Also, so sorry this was up late. But, I did say that it wasn't going to be up soon. You see, my Microsoft word office expired, and my dad had to buy a new product key. $130 grimaces. Thank GOD it works, or I would've thrown a fit. Also, I've been sick with the flu for the past few days. Feeling' a bit better, but I can still hardly walk. Thank god I didn't go to school, or my mom would have gotten a phone call from the vice principle saying I fell down a flight of stairs or something.

Oh, and one more thing**, credit also goes to Kohaku Minamoto for editing this.**

Senko looked up at Sensui, and then back at Sniper.

"Proposal?" she finally asked, "What kind of proposal ?" Sensui was about to answer, when Game Master broke into song.

"Senko and Sniper, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sniper with a baby – OWWW!"

Fortunately, the child could not finish his little song, as he was clutching his leg in pain, a marble right next to him.

You can probably guess who was responsible for that.

Sensui, ignoring the child's pain, as did everyone else, chose this time to answer Senko, before any other interruptions were made.

"We would like your opinion on what you have seen." He smiled.

"My opinion? What kind of a sick freak are you to even _own _a tape like that? Anyway, those creatures, well, at least some of them, they didn't look…" Sensui cut her off.

"Human? Correct, because some of them were in fact demons."

Senko's eyes widened when he said the word 'demons.' From the books that her mother had read to her, she remembered that demons were:

Beings that served the devil.

Evil.

And now, Sensui was standing in front of her, calmly stating that these fairytale creatures were, in fact, real. Senko hadn't quite believed it before, and a small part of her mind still denied the entire thing.

Then again, there was that _other_ part of her mind kept insisting that Sensui was right. Not willing to be so naïve, Senko squashed that voice, shutting it out.

"Demon?"Senko asked, now showing a little more interest. Sensui smirked.

"Yes, demons. Humans too. Two very different races, but with one thing in common. Torture for no purpose other than the sadistic and twisted pleasure of the rich." Senko blinked. The only ones' who didn't seem unfazed by this were Sniper, Itsuki, and Game Master. In fact. Sniper was leaning up against a wall, flicking an eraser into the air, Itsuki was meditating, and Game Master was doing what he does best, which was beating the high score for the tenth time that day. Senko hard to grimace at the horrendous buzzes and beeps the game made. Didn't the kid ever do anything else?

Sensui continued.

"Humanity is a disease. Humans are the renegades of their own race. Chapter Black is compilation, the highlight of the worst of all human crimes. Committing unearthly sins with no justifiable vindication behind them. Those demons that you saw were only the first wave of a vast number of beings that have suffered injustice by the hands of a human. And not just demons, but humans have been known to discriminate against their own kind. For example, the Holocaust. Innocent people slaughtered en masse, several times a day, just because they were different from everyone else. Does it not disgust you? Innocent families torn apart, houses trampled to the ground, children slaughtered in front of mothers and fathers .All this, and our accursed race still has yet to face its judgment day." Sensui turns to Senko .Ice blue eyes locked with disbelieving verdant orbs. "Ms. Okuda, if I can recall, you were no different. People teased you and abused you for reasons so small, but in contrast, the pain was huge. You never had any friends, and if you did, they would betray you, leave you for more popular crowd so as not to taint their image and reputation. And just what did you do to deserve such prejudice? Absolutely nothing. Does this not infuriate you?"

Sensui's voice grew stronger as the speech rose to it's mind blowing climax, but his calm expression remained the same.

"Tell me, Ms. Okuda, has there ever been a day that hasn't gone by when you wished the ones responsible for your suffering, dead?And not just them, but the ones who witnessed your daily pain, but didn't do a single thing to stop it. In this instance, let us use your mother. Although she gave birth to you and your baby brother, she never acted like a decent mother. Smoking cigarettes by the dozen, spending precious money on drugs. You grew up as a child who never knew life. At the age of 10, when your brother was born, you were the one changing diapers, getting up at all hours of the night to answer his cries. You fed him, bathed him, clothed him, and you even taught him how to walk and talk. You were the true parent of your brother. You gave him the love and friendship that you never had," he paused for a moment, and then went on, "Yes, you would be quick to agree, that they have shown you what humans engage themselves in the most…torture."

Senko stayed enchanted the entire time, mesmerized by his speech. He had her completely under his spell, and strange enough, for someone as fiercely independent and rebellious as she was, she was loving it. All the cold truths washed over body like a warm bath, and she gladly welcomed every single one. She could understand now why Sniper was so willing to follow the tall, elegant man who spoke so passionately about his cause.

"And so, I finally bring my proposal to you. Join us in our crusade to destroy the human race. With your powers, we are invincible."

Senko blinked a few times, before starting to snicker. To keep herself from laughing outright, she pressed a hand to her lips. Sniper, who was both fiercely loyal to Sensui and annoyed by Senko's presence, raised a warning hand. However, Sensui held his hand back, and gave him a look that said if he attacked without an order, no matter how much his hatred for someone got the best of him, he would be brought down to Game Master's level of superiority, which wasn't very large. So, the poor biker had to endure Senko's chortling.

"Wait, hold up. I got a few questions I want to run by you. One: What do you mean by 'us'? Two: Just how the hell do you plan to put an entire race to death? Three: Did you just say powers, or did watching that tape do a little more damage to my sanity than I thought? And four: What did you mean by 'powers?"

"By 'us', Sensui replied calmly, "I meant the group. To answer your second question, the answer is quite simple really, and I will explain it in moment. Now, about your powers…as crazy as it sounds, Ms. Okuda, you were never a normal child."

Senko scoffed at his remark, rolling her eyes. "Well, duh, I was a mother at the age of 10, just how _normal_ could I get?"

"We aren't looking for household talents," Sniper hissed. Sensui cast him a warning look. Seaman, who was in the room but didn't bother to make himself noticed, darted his eyes from were he was sitting to the bedroom door, trying to figure out the best escape route possible, in case another fuse between the two teens was lit. The last thing he needed was for even more blood to be spilt, and not just from having the living daylights beaten out of him, but from slitting his wrists as well.

"In those circumstances, Ms. Okuda, yes. But I am talking about abnormality as in unexplained. Was there ever a time when something strange happened? Something that you alone caused, but could not produce an answer for the effect?"

Senko's brow furrowed in thought. Come to think of it, there was a time when that happened.

"Back when I was five, I think, "she said slowly, as if picking up the pieces one by one, "I was in the playground. There was this boy. I can't really remember anything else. Only that I was crying. I don't know why I was, but I do remember a sharp pain in my scalp. The next day, he did it again, whatever it was. By the third day, and this was the weird part… he _died._ I remember the headlines so well: CHILD DIES OF UNKOWN CAUSES, DOCTORS STUMPED." She gestured for additional effect. "It was weird."

"Do you think that he deserved it?"

'Do you think that he deserved it,' "_Did_ I think that he _deserved_ it?" Senko repeated, more to herself than to Sensui. "Or, was I just angry at the time, and used his cruelty as a justification to use these so-called 'powers' to kill him?'

That was a very good thought. Was teasing a legitimate excuse for killing somebody? Of course, there are almost always two more options:

That the boy was truly being nasty beyond belief, and the fact that Senko could remember all of it indicates that what he did was beyond the boundaries of forgiveness, and she really didn't want to remember all of what had happened, or

What the boy did really wasn't that horrible, and Senko was just saying she forgot just so she could seem like the one in the right.

"Yes," was her final answer, "Yes, I think he deserved it."

Sensui smiled, pleased with her answer. It was exactly what he wanted to hear. Now, having her join would be so much easier. All that was left on the list now was to get the girl to give a demonstration of her powers.

"Ms. Okuda," he said, "Have you ever heard of possession?" Senko raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Sensui tapped his chin in thought. Possession….

"Well, have you ever done something that would seem only just pretend to a normal human? That boy for instance. Do you know how he died? By you hands. Amazing, how you can kill someone unseen, and they never know what really happened. You make the deaths appear…accidental, shall we say? Maybe even a suicide. You always were the true phantom puppeteer."

_Phantom puppeteer? Catchy handful, I guess._ Senko thought.

"Phantom puppeteer? What do you mean by that?" This Sensui guy was starting to piss her off. How could she kill someone just by possessing them? Did that even make sense?

"You know what I think? I think you've seen one too many exorcist movies." Sensui smirked. He knew he'd have a hard time convincing someone like her, but he enjoyed the challenge.

"You obviously don't believe me. Well then, why don't you go for a little test drive to see what I mean. Do you see Gourmet over there?" Sensui pointed to the oversized glutton sitting on the couch, indulging in a box of pizza he'd fished out from the trash can. Senko nodded.

"He's unsuspecting, a perfect victim. Just relax your mind, and release your power."

Senko frowned, but closed her eyes anyway. After a few minutes of silence, her eyes snapped open again and she scowled darkly. "I can't do it."

"Crybaby," Sniper said dispassionately.

"Just relax everything and only concentrate on your breathing," Itsuki offered unexpectedly. "Breathe in for seven counts, hold for seven counts, exhale for seven counts. Trust me. It works." **(A/N: Kohaku got this from one of Tamora Pierce's books, but forgot which one) **Slightly mollified, Senko attempted it again. Her breathing slowed to a steady, regular pace and the frown lines on her face slowly began to fade. She seemed at rest, peaceful and almost…innocent. She was out like a light within seconds.

"Is she _supposed_ to fall asleep?" Sniper asked. Sensui shrugged, though the motion was barely perceptible.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of green light. Everyone in the room was forced to shield their eyes. The light cleared as soon as it had came, leaving no trace of its presence.

Except for one minor difference.

"Uhm," Game Master said, "Is it just me, or are Gourmet's eyes green?"

They all looked over in the direction of Gourmet, who was sitting motionlessly on the couch.

Sure enough, his normally small, piggish black eyes had become leafy green.

No one said a word.

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6 A Nickname if you Will

Ok, here's chapter six. Sorry if it's short, but, this is just a chapter where she gets a nickname. And I also want to save my creativity for later, and more important chapters. Not much to say, but I'll try. You gotta admit, though, this chapter was written a lot faster than the others.

Today, we have a special guess, Shishi (points to a very disgruntled looking samurai.)

**Shishi**: Onna, what did I say about calling me Shishi. You will use my proper name, Shsihiwakamaru, and nothing else.

**Me**: Pfft. Yeah, right. You're a freakin bird (he's in his demon form), Shishi. What are you going to do, peck me to death?

_Shishi brings out his sword._

**Me**: Uhm, hehe, let's…let's get on with the story. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. I just realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers. Wouldn't want you guys to think I own Yu Yu Hakusho. Besides, I'm broke, you can't sue me. (Clears throat) xblackrosefirex does not in way, shape or form own Yu Yu Hakusho, but he does (points to Yoshiro Togashi), and nor does she make any money off of these fics. None of these fics are worth any money whatsoever. Ok, that's over. That disclaimer should follow for other chapters.

Ok, I lied. I still have one more thing to say. BIG thanks to Kohaku Minamoto for adding some stuff to this chapter

No one said a word. The green in Gourmet's eyes seemed to swirl dizzyingly, fading from forest green to pale green and back again. The glutton was hunched over, his fingers almost brushing against the carpet.

"Ok, so maybe I was wrong," Sniper said, but everyone ignored him. They were more concerned with Senko's 'puppet' and what she would do with him next. Gourmet's fingers twitched slightly, and he lifted his head with an awkward jerk. Seaman winced, knowing that if Senko made Gourmet move too fast, the older man's neck could snap and he would never know.

Then the color in Gourmet's eyes disappeared abruptly, reverting back to their normal pebble-like color. Senko awoke, signaling it by gasping for air. She coughed a bit as everyone made a semicircle around her.

"Did…did I get it?" she asked, sitting up and holding her head.

Sensui chuckled. "Very close, but no, not quite." He offered her a hand and pulled Senko to her feet.

"But, you now see what I was talking about. Your powers are very unique. Now, what do you say? Take this once in a lifetime opportunity to get revenge, Senko."

Senko was lost in thought once again. Should she really be doing this? Here was a man she'd only known for about three days; a man who shows up after she is expelled, stalks her, takes her back to his apartment, convinces her (if you could even call it that) to watch a video so ghastly she ended up passing out, and then tries to persuade her to join him and a bunch of other people to destroy the human race.

Sensui seemed remarkably patient, standing before her as if he had all the time in the world. Itsuki was the same way, but Sniper and Seaman seemed slightly shaken by her recent performance, although the former tried not to show it by putting on an emotionless mask.

_Do I really want to be stuck with these people?_ She asked herself. _I mean, I barely even know them, and…hell, I'm the only girl here. Probably is going to get kind of lonely._

What about school?

_Oh, wait. I got expelled. Yeah._

"Hm," She finally said, "Seems like we're both coming from the same train wreck, here. Well, why not. I'll join. Besides. It's not like they need to live anyway. Now, about a nickname. What kind of a nickname?" Sensui shrugged.

"Anything really. But it should describe your powers. You, my friend, can attack unseen, and you can mask your spirit energy as well, so your prey has no idea of what's really happening."

"Uh, yeah, I think we've got that covered already. I can make a guy piss their pants without them noticing I'm doing that," Senko said rudely.

"More than that, Ms. Okuda. You could make a person commit murder and they would have no control over what they were doing. Now, a nickname. Hmm."

Sensui folded his arms and cocked his head to the side a bit. A few sighs went on, as he tried to think up a nickname that would suit their newest member.

Senko ambled over to a book shelf, to look at the many periodicals that Sensui owned. She almost half expected him to own a book that says: Why Humans Are Evil, but shook her head against that idea. As amusing as it would be, she knew that no such book exists.

Unless Sensui wanted to write one. Now that would be interesting.

She did find, however, a few cookbooks, and an encyclopedia to the many regions of Japan. She decided to pass the time looking at the pictures in that book. She removed it from the bookshelf, and flipped through the pages. The first few were of Tokyo and Mount Fuji.

Finally, and after what seemed like forever, Sensui grinned.

"Well," Sniper said, "Have you thought of one for her yet, Mr. Sensui? I'm getting tired of all this waiting." Sensui looked at Sniper.

"Phantom, "he said, "I'd choose Phantom Puppeteer, but that would be a little too extravagant, and we want to keep it as simple as possible. So, 'Phantom' shall be your new nickname." Senko nodded in acceptance.

"All right then. We'll hold a group meeting tomorrow. Phantom needs to hear the foundations of our plan. For now, I want everyone to get some sleep, as we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

And so, everyone parted. Senko, Seaman and Sniper both headed down the hall to the left. They only separated to go into their respective bedrooms. Senko curled up into the poorly made, yet remarkably comfortable futon and fell asleep.

Her last thoughts before she fell asleep?

…_Life's getting a hell of a lot more interesting now._

ARRGH! Ok, that…that sucked. But, when you've hit a small case of writers block, creativity just doesn't exist anymore.

**Shishiwakamaru**: Hmph, you're so lazy. You're just using that 'writer's block' thing as an excuse, so you won't have to give your readers a decent chapter. Not that you write very well, anyway.

**Me**: (frowns): Would you stop criticizing the way I write? Need I remind you, Shishiwakamaru that you can't write? YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL!

**Shishi**: …

**Me**: Heh, that's what I thought. Well, you guys now what to do. Geez, I mean do I really need to say it every single chapter?


	7. Chapter 7 First Group Meeting

Ok, here's chapter seven. **There's an acknowledgement at the end.**

Senko awoke to the smell of burning pancakes, and rather loud cussing. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, before throwing the covers off of her body, and standing up. Brushing her hair out of her face, she walked out of the room to be greeted by smoke coming from the kitchen.

Sniper was glaring menacingly at a burnt pancake, and Game Master was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off at Sniper's anger. Apparently, the more dangerous member of Sensui's gang may have been talented in sharp shooting, but he definitely could not cook.

"I don't understand," he seethed, "I followed the directions, I even preheated the oven JUST like the goddamn cookbook said." He was so engrossed in his mistake that he didn't even notice Gourmet dip a chubby finger into the burnt batter and pop it into his mouth. He seemed to agree with it, because soon, black globs of pancake batter oozed form his lips and hands as he stuffed it into his mouth, spoon, and all. Senko winced inwardly at the disgusting glutton's behavior.

"Need any help?" she asked, smirking, her hands on her hips. Sniper looked at her with utmost annoyance in his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, and pushed him out of the way. She opened up the refrigerator, and took out a few eggs. Then, she set them on the counter.

"Is Mr. Sensui up? I want to know where he keeps the frying pans," she said, also taking out some butter.

"They're in the cupboard above your head," the all tuned to see Sensui, arms folded, fully dressed. He was shaking his head from side to side at the mess.

"Did Sniper's horrible cooking smell wake you up too?" She snickered, placing the frying pan on the stove, and melting the butter. A pale, yellow liquid oozed onto the surface of the pan, and she added the eggs, cracking them one by one.

"It would be very safe to say that." Sensui said, now looking at Game Master, who was clutching his sides.

"This…isn't the…first time Sniper tried to cook. Last time, he tried making dinner, but he set it on fire. We had to order out…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He never finished his sentence. The curse of laughter overtook him once more.

"What's all the fuss about?" another voice asked groggily. Seaman had walked in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sniper killed breakfast," Senko explained, "So I've taken over." Sniper looked about ready to beat her over the head with the spatula in his hand.

"You don't have to remind everybody, you know," he hissed. Senko merely shrugged, ignoring him.

"Hey, Seaman, would you mind setting the table?" She asked. He nodded, and had to step over the now slightly-calming-down form of Game Master, to get to the silver ware, and napkins.

Senko removed the eggs, and put them on a plate. "Any body like sausage?" she said, holding up a package she'd found in the freezer. There was a chorus of 'I-do,' and she placed them on the counter, next to the cracked egg shells. Not wanting the flavor of eggs to get mixed up with the sausage, she used a new frying pan, but filled up the old one with soap and water. She set it in the sink, and then started heating up the sausages.

"Hey, Phantom," Game Master had now fully stopped laughing, and was growing quite interested in what she was doing, "Where did you learn how to cook?" he asked. Senko flipped a sausage over with the spatula, the same one she took from Sniper's hands.

"My mom," she explained, "Before she became friends with cocaine."

"Huh?" Senko rolled her eyes. How clueless was this kid?

"She got into drugs kid," Senko explained. Game Master nodded his head in understanding, and at down the table.

"Mmm, not bad," Seaman said in between bites. The rest, even Sniper nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can, cook, I will admit that," he said, taking a bite out of some sausage.

"Yay!" Game Master exclaimed, "Now we can wake to the smell of food that's actually edible…OW!" He paid the price with a big bump on his head, Sniper's fist right above it.

"Shut up, you little runt, it's not that bad," he snapped.

"Tell that to a person who hasn't gotten food poisoning from it," the child said, under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Sensui wiped his face with his napkin, and scooted his chair back. Picking up his plate, he took it over to the sink, and turned on the water.

"Before we get started everybody has to help clean up. Game Master, that also applies to you."

"Aw, man!" the kid pouted. Sensui pointed to the sink, and the child trudged his way over.

"So, Mr. Sensui what exactly are we…ACK! NO GOURMET, DON'T EAT THE FORK!" the blonde was currently trying to wrench the poor silverware out of Gourmet's mouth, but the older man was putting up quite the fight. In about five minutes, Gourmet let go, leaving a very disgruntled Seaman holding a chewed-up fork covered in saliva.

When all was done, they all sat in the living room. Sniper threw a pencil eraser up the air, out of boredom; Gourmet was indulged in eating a pillow, much to Doctor's annoyance, since he had been the one leaning on it. The man had woken up about 10 minutes ago, and Sensui introduced him to Senko, before going back to business on his computer. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, he leaned back in his chair.

"I've found out who our enemy is. Reikai's new spirit detective, a teenage punk that goes by the name of Yusuke Urameshi. Says here that he is a juvenile delinquent, hated by most of his classmates, as well as his teacher's. A brute who doesn't think very much. Precisely the opposite of what qualities you'd want a spirit detective to have." Everyone nodded in agreement. Senko glanced over at Sniper whose face was twisted in a scowl at the sound of Yusuke's name.

_Is there anybody he actually likes, besides Sensui?_ She wondered, but nevertheless shrugged it off.

"He's the one that's fighting against us?" Seaman wondered, scratching his head. Sensui nodded, and turned away from the computer

"Now that that's settled, I would like to tell Phantom exactly how this is going to work." Senko swiveled around in her chair, and looked at him expectantly. Sensui cleared his throat.

"Demons," he said, smiling, "but first, a little lesson." And he returned to the screen.

He double clicked on something, and the screen went black. In less than five seconds, a gold image appeared. It appeared to be a bunch of circles stacked on top of each other, each one exactly five or so inches a part. An even bigger circle lay below all the rest.

"Looks like some sort of barrier," Senko observed. Sensui smirked.

"You are quite, right, Phantom. Now, each barrier has a name. The first one is called the Konpaku Barrier (1). The second is called theShouten (2), the third Akumu (3), meaning nightmare. The fourth Satsujin, (and finally, the strongest of them all, and the biggest, the Kekkai Barrier. The other barriers are weak, and should be easily destroyed. It's the Kekkai Barrier, the one that we need to worry about. Hundreds of years ago, it was created to keep the demons out of human world, hoping to destroy the chaos that was taking place. However, a few demons have been known to have broken through the Kekkai Barrier, and make their way into human world. And that's exactly our goal. But first we must acquire a psychic with powers strong enough to completely slice through the Kekkai Barrier, and let the stronger demons through. Then, and only then can we ensure the destruction of humanity."

Senko looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Let me repeat that to see if I understood it. You're telling us, that Spirit World set up several barriers hundreds of years ago, in order to keep demons out of human world. We don't want that. We need a physic strong enough to break the Kekkai Barrier." Sensui nodded.

"Precisely. Itsuki has been working on creating a tunnel between the Human and Demon Worlds, but the Kekkai Barrier is preventing him from…drilling any further. The best destroyers will not be able to cross, and then the fighting will drag on for years."

_Wonderful…_ Senko absently traced the weave of her chair, staring off into space. "Seems a little far-fetched, though," she murmured, mostly to herself. "Where are you going to find someone like that? I mean, there are hundreds of thousands of people in the world. We can't test them all."

"Ah, but you forget. This psychic cannot slice through this physically created space-time, this Territory that – "

"Wait." Senko held up her hands. "Pause, Rewind. What's a Territory?"

"Oh, forgive me. I must have forgotten to explain it when I told you about your powers. You see, all six of you have received special powers from the expanding tunnel. This allows you to create your own…dimension, so to speak, where only your rules exist. Out of all of you, Gourmet has the smallest Territory, which exists entirely within his stomach, and Sniper has the largest."

"I see…go on."

"As I was saying, the psychic would not be able to slice through the Kekkai Barrier, which is a Territory that the psychics of Spirit World created, unless they were _extremely_ powerful. That would mean that they would have an unparalleled sixth sense, allowing them to see ghosts, demons, and such. There are very few such people in the world, and I'm sure, with the proper effort and a little patience, that we'll be able to find the psychic."

"Great…so where do I come into this?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that." Sensui smirked and leaned back. "I have devised a plan to slowly weaken Yusuke and his team and ultimately bring him to me. It is all part of a greater scheme, you see, to enlighten Yusuke step by step, like lighting lamps, one…by…one."

For some reason, those words sent shivers running down Senko's spine. Suddenly, she was having misgivings about her cause.

Did she really want the destruction of humanity? Did she really want everyone to die?

'_You don't want that.'_

Senko jumped, staring around the room. No one had spoken. _Who was that?_ She wondered.

'_I'm you.'_

_What the hell! Get out of my head!_

'_Not until you see things my way, sweetheart. You see, I've been living inside you for a while, and I'm not very happy with the choices you're making.'_

_Well, what do you expect me to do? Sensui's not just going to let me walk away._

'_No…but…'_ Senko could practically hear the smirk in the voice, '_we will use him for everything that we can.'_

_But…who are you?_

'_Simple, honey. I _am _you. I was taking a long nap, but when you used your psychic powers on that glutton Gourmet, it was like an electric shock to me. One hell of a wakeup call.'_

_So…what are you?_

'_That is a story that's just gonna have to wait. But first of all, your target isn't the human race. It's something a lot bigger than that…'_

_Great. Higher calling and whatnot? Give me a break._

'_I'm not Sensui, chickadee. I don't believe in fate and destiny and all that divine crap. My past will change your future, and nothing will ever be the same again.'_

"Phantom?"

Senko started, only to see Game Master standing before her with a concerned look on his face. "What, kid?"

"You've been sitting there for nearly ten minutes. What's up? Listening to the voices in your head?"

"You have no idea," Senko murmured.

'_Nothing will ever be the same again…'_

_Now ain't that the truth._

**Ok, before I start writing chapter eight, you all still need to know that a lot of credit goes to Kohaku Minamoto.**

**I'm very excited about how far this story has come. Later chapters WILL have more action in them. Just be patient, please. It's kind of hard when your sitting at your comp. chair, with friggin' writers block.**

**Those names fro the barriers are a from a site, but unfortunately, I've forgotten which one. Oh well, there's going to be an acknowledgements chapter at the very end, so, don't sue me! When I get the site, I'll post it.**


	8. Chapter 8 What We Know So Far

Ok, chapter eight is up! A revised version of it. In this one, Yusuke and the rest of the gang make an appearance.

Also, I am so sorry this took so long. My editor was busy. Oh well, it's up now.

Oh, and also, another OC of mine is making an appearance. Remember Amy from "I Wish?" Yea, that's the one. But, a note, I got family positions mixed up. She's his HALF sister. Not his step sister. A future story WILL explain that, but that's not important right now.

I'm really happy with all my reviews. Keep 'em coming, it makes me so happy to hear what you all think.

One last thing, I promise. The italic stuff at the end, yeah, you know what I be talkin' ' bout. Give credit to Kohaku Minamoto.

Sensui, Senko, Doctor, Seaman, and Sniper were all standing on the roof of a high office building, ready to put their "stalk the enemy" plan into motion. They had recently gone over it, and were more than willing to agree that it was full proof Nothing would stand up to it.

The only thing was, they were missing two people. And on Sensui's orders, they were not allowed to execute the steps until everyone was present.

Senko sighed. Switching her position, she now rested her weight on her left foot, her knee slightly bent, hands deep in the pockets of a pair of black over alls. The straps went all the way down to her waist, and she wore a silver, mid-rift exposing tank top, which was decorated with the word 'CRUEL' in black, gothic-style writing. On her feet were black shoes with white laces. Her long hair had been pulled up into a high pony-tail, a thick black headband completing her outfit.

Occasionally, she would steal glances at Doctor. She had to admit, the people Sensui had were…interesting, for lack for a better word, but rather odd. For one thing, Doctor always twitched, like something was seriously pissing him off. Another thing was that more than once, Senko caught him slipping a few pills into his mouth. She rolled her eyes whenever she saw this, thinking why on earth did Sensui even recruit this lunatic. The answer was obviously beyond her.

The others were beginning to grow impatient as well. Seaman, who had grown tired of standing for at least 20 minutes, sat down. Sniper began flicking a marble up into the air, out of sheer boredom.. Sensui would look at his watch every now and then, but never made nay other gestures to show that he would tell the two missing members off for being so late.

Senko began tapping her foot. Her toes would scrunch up in her socks, indicating that she was growing weary. She was currently fighting off the urge to disobey Sensui, and just carry out the plan herself.

_Whatever it is, it had better be good for making us wait like this._

Another ten minutes passed by. Still, there was no sign of Game Master and Gourmet…

"HI EVERYBODY!"

Or, so they thought. As soon as the childish voice rang out, Doctor (who had been standing only a foot away from Senko) got so surprised that he squealed like a little girl and jumped right into Senko's arms. Because of the impact, the poor girl nearly stumbled, her knees bending almost to the ground. When she was finally able to recollect her balance, she straightened herself.

The two colleagues looked at each other, blinking only twice. Then, puzzled expressions changed. Senko's eyes were now squinted in annoyance, her moth drawn into a very thin line. Doctor on the other hand, gave her a wide, nervous smile, revealing all his pearly whites. Senko smirked, and rolling her eyes, she dropped him. He landed with a thud, and dust flew everywhere. Sensui merely shook his head at the scene. Then, he glanced over at Game Master and Gourmet. The boy was biting his index finger, trying to hold back a fit of giggles from the little performance Senko and Doctor had just given. He began to think that if that was the reaction he got every time he shocked people, then surprising people should become his new hobby. Gourmet didn't pat any attention to them; he was currently indulging in a sandwich.

"Now that we're all here," Sensui said, giving a scolding look to Game Master and Gourmet, "before we move on, are there any further questions as to what we're doing?" A look on Sniper's face almost dared them to waste even more time (the marble would have been a little intriguing as well). No one raised their hands, which probably relieved Sensui (more to the fact that Senko and Sniper looked like they would kill somebody if they had to wait any longer).

"Good. Remember, under no circumstances can you be seen. Meet back here in an hour."

And they all flitted off in opposite directions.

Note: A lot of these quotes are from the actual show.

"So, Murota, you mind telling us what your powers are again?" Yusuke Urameshi asked. Him, Genkai, Amy, Yana, and Kido were all sitting with a teenage psychic/ boxer champion wannabe named Murota, who currently, at the moment, had lost the 'Oh yeah…I'm cool,' attitude than when he was fighting Yusuke and his friends.

"I'm a mind reader, Urameshi." He explained, "even if someone is 30 miles away, I can still hear every single thought." He put a hand to his head, and sighed, as if just talking about it was giving him a headache.

"Good. A mind reader is just what we needed," they all looked up to see Amy, her hands on her hips, a superior look on her face.

"Then you can read every single thought of the people here."

"That's right," it was Genkai's turn to speak, "But, this is to be handled with great caution. You must not, under any circumstances make eye contact, nor do anything else that might draw attention to you."

Murota looked at them for a second, and then nodded, closing his eyes, so as to focus better.

Thoughts of everyone around him swam into his head, like an angry swarm of bees. Finally, Murota's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"You found something?" Amy exclaimed, "What? What is it?" Murota's eyes squinted, as if a very bright light was coming towards him. Then…

"GAH! OH MY GAWD! THAT GIRL IS GONNA GO MAKE OUT WITH HER TEACHER, WE MUST STOP HER! OR WATCH!"

Whether one could look at that sentence as something Murota could be happy about, hence the last part, or not, it didn't last long. Several pairs of fists were above his head, the young man stumbled to the ground. Yusuke grabbed the mangled man by his shirt collar.

"WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE HUMANITY!" the young spirit detective snarled. Murota gave a nervous laugh.

"You…you aren't really going to kill me, are you?" There was so much hope in his voice, but that didn't stop Yusuke from shaking the living daylights out of him.

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO READ MY MIND TO FIGURE THAT ONE OUT?"

"Down, boy." Amy pulled Yusuke off of Murota, although she too had death gleaming in her eyes for the human.

"Now, Murota, You will read the minds of everyone here, and you will stay focused." She folded her arms, smirking. The curl in her mouth told him if he could not perform such a menial task, there would be pain in his future. The teen looked at her wide eyed, and nodded slowly.

It wasn't long before his eyes popped open once again. But this time, they weren't filled with shock and disgust, but filled with fear.

"I've...I've found someone," he said in a shaky breathe. Amy put a hand on his shoulder, not as a mean of comfort, but to urge him on.

"Who? Who is it?" she pressed firmly. Normally, she would have been nice and showed support, but this was not a good time for that.

"Murota, calm down, and tell us exactly which direction they're coming from," Genkai said. Murota lifted a shaky finger in the left direction.

"He's coming from over there, "his finger then moved to the right, "No! There! Yea, there. A real tall guy, in all black." They frantically looked in the respective direction his finger was in.

There were many passerbies, but none of them seemed to fit Murota's description. Tall and lots of black? Just the sound of it was vague. But, sure enough, man, taller than all the rest, casually walked into view. His hands in his pockets.

Now, I don't know about you, but I would be scared out of my mind if someone I didn't know smiled at me. Especially after placing death threats in my head. Because that's exactly what he did to poor Murota, and that's exactly why he freaked. Nevertheless, the tall man didn't seem to care, as his blue eyes gleamed icily, as if telling them silently that he knew something that they didn't, and words could not describe just how proud he was of himself.

And he seemed be pretty proud of himself, because in a matter of seconds, blood was squirting out of Murota's head. His companions looked on in horror.

"What the hell!" Yusuke said, right after blinking a few times, and turning his head in the direction on the tall man. But, he was gone. Amy, Yana, and Kido were all trying to track down where the attack could have possibly come from.

Genkai on the other hand, was examining a small object in her hand. She rolled it in between her fingers, feeling the texture.

'Rubber,' she thought, 'Strange.' Amy saw what the old women was staring out, and leaned foreword slightly. Her eyebrows rose when she saw what it was.

Kido bit his lip, and looked around. Onlookers stopped what they were doing, to see what was going on. A few hurried whispers moved through the crowd.

"Did you see that! Blood just came out of his head!"

"Has he been shot?"

"Sure hope not. What the hell was what all about?"

"I dunno. Hey, maybe they're shooting a movie."

Kido's eyes squinted in annoyance. Couldn't any of these idiots see that Murota needed a doctor, not a bunch of 'Oh My God' remarks?

"Why are you just standing there?" he barked at the crow, "Someone call an ambulance!" There were several people rummaging through their pockets for a cell phone, but one managed to beat them to the finish line. In less than five minutes, the five friends all boarded Murota into the truck, and it rapidly sped off.

"Does anyone here know what the hell hit him?" Yusuke anxiously examined the injured Murota, as Yana was placing a cloth on the wound, determined to stop any further blood flow.

"This," Genkai said in a raspy voice, holding out her palm for all to see. Yusuke picked it up.

"A pencil eraser?" He then looked at Murota, "The guy got shot with a pencil eraser?" It was hard to believe that something so harmless looking could cause such an injury. But, the object in Yusuke's hand was not a bullet. Genkai nodded.

"But, look closely Yusuke. Do you see how hard it is? The person who shot it must have been in league with that man we just saw. And I'm willing to bet the man who shot this boy was one of the psychics. He must have put a lot of demon energy into this, harnessing enough to break through the skin and scare us, but not with a force powerful enough to kill."

"They mean business," Amy said, handing another rag to Yana. The old one was covered in blood, "They want us to know what we're up against."

(A/N: The dialogue between biker boy and Sensui is from the actual anime.)

Shinobu Sensui stood perched on the edge of yet another building, overlooking Mushiyori city. Hands still in his pockets; he gazed down as cars passed below his feet. His lips curled into a smirk when another pair of feet landed a few yards behind him.

"Hello, Sniper," he smiled evilly.

"Yusuke…didn't follow you as planned,' the biker reported. Sensui nodded, agreeing with what Sniper had just said.

"No, he kept his cool. I was most surprised." Sniper chose this moment to continue the report of his rounds.

"Seaman is shadowing Kurama's group, he's waiting for orders. And Yusuke's team is entering the hospital. Doctor will intercept them shortly, as you've arranged." He waited for a reply from Sensui.

"One of our enemies might be the one," A mere eight words were strong enough to send a look of surprise on Sniper's face (A/n: How many Sniper fan girls swooned when he first came on? Yea, that's what I thought)

"As you recall," Sensui continued, "Our psychic has problem with the Kekkai Barrier. Even if he did manage to slice through, the biggest destroyers wouldn't be able to cross. We need another physic to break the net. We may have found one." Sniper moved closer to the elder man.

"Who is it?" he asked. Sensui frowned.

"You leave that business to me." A smirk formed on his lips once again.

"Let's dig a hole, Sniper, each one of us. Seven graves should be a decent start." He folded his arms, turned around to face his henchman this time.

"By the way, while we are at it, how is Phantom?" Sniper shrugged.

"She sent me a message through telepathy. She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Or, I would prefer right now," a cold, female voice drawled behind the two partners. Senko wore a triumphant smirk, arms folded, strutting over to them. Sensui raised an eyebrow, and Sniper glared, wondering just what did she have to be so proud of.

"I took control of that carrot-haired idiot," she said with an evil glee. "Kazuma Kuwabara was his name. I found out that he is a very important companion to Yusuke Urameshi, and even participated in something called the Dark Tournament not very long ago." She held her head up haughtily, a sly smile on her face, "Heh. What's more, I found out that he once had a very strong sixth sense, but he lost his powers. He used to be able to harness his spirit energy in the form on an aura sword. Possessing him was unbelievably easy. Not even the Spirit Fox Kurama noticed."

"I hope you weren't seduced by his pretty-boy looks," Sniper drawled. Senko scowled.

"You jealous or something? Cause he's definitely not my type. Too goody-goody."

"If you knew his past, you would think differently," Sensui spoke up from behind the two bickering teens. Senko blinked.

"By the way, what did biker boy find?" Sniper glared at the nickname 'biker boy.' When Senko saw that it annoyed him, she grinned. _Shouldn't bother him,_ she reasoned, folding her arms across her chest. _It_ is _the truth._ She heard a distant chuckle at the back of her mind.

'_Right you are, honey.'_

"Sniper sent a little distraction to Yusuke Urameshi. We achieved what w wanted; now, they're just a bit farther behind than usual. We have them just where we want them." Senko and Sniper smirked, happy to hear such great news.

"Excellent," Senko said, "Let me know when our success rises once again," and she disappeared.

( This is the past Kohaku Minamoto wrote. I guess you could say Senko's having a little conversation here…)

'_You're acting more and more professional.'_

_Thanks._

'_I'm impressed, sweetheart, and that's something that I don't usually say.'_

_Oh, don't I feel special._

'_You should. Now…'_

_By the way…what am I supposed to call you? You haven't told me your name._

'_Really?'_ the voice chuckled. '_I'm sorry. Terribly rude of me. For now, you can just call me Sayu.'_

_All right, Sayu…what's the plan?_

'_Let me search around for some people like you first.'_

_You mean psychics? I know plenty already._

'_No, not psychics. People like you who have other voices in their heads. Give me a little time, and don't mess this up, 'kay, honey?'_

Sure…

**Ok, now it's the end. I'm almost done working on chapter none, the Yusuke vs. Doctor scene. I have no idea when it's going to be uploaded, however, but when it is, you'll know (obviously).**

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Story to Story AlertAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to C2 Archive


	9. Authors Note

Hey, everyone, it's me. Ok, I'm very sorry to say this, but chapter eight won't be up for a while. I'm actually having it edited, (you should know by now) and I may add stuff too it. When it will be up, I do not know, but it should probably be readable in a few weeks. I've just been so busy with school-work, and rehearsals for our school musical. Plus, I have two up coming projects, one my folks don't even know about…Yeah, high school rocks.

So, now you know what to expect. Just thought I'd let everyone know.


	10. Authors note 2: News

Hey, me again.

So sorry I haven't uploaded chapter ten yet. No really, I am. But, I thought I'd update you guys with some good news and bad news:

Good news: I'm almost done with chapter 11, so I think I'll be able to upload both chapter 10 and 11. I said 'think' I'm not promising anything. But, be warned guys, chapter 11 has some random stuff in it. Most of it does relate to the show, it's not like I'm going for a whole new plot, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else, and I had to get my butt in gear and write the stupid chapter.

Bad news: School starts, which means there won't be much time for writing. I'll be lucky if  
I can get any time in at all. The only good news for that, is that it's my last year. I'll be in college very soon. Stupid school taking up my precious writing time…

So, yeah. That's pretty much it. If you have any questions, then please e-mail me or send a message on my profile.

Much love,

xblackrosefirex


	11. Authors Note 3: Update!

I totally forgot to do this. I suck, I know, I know.

Ok. This is in reguards to chapter one:

"You find my trigger then you blame my gun." (1)

""Never satisfied, never full, they eat and destroy with grubby hands till nothing is left but piss." (2)

Ok, the first one is a line from Fiona Apple's 'On the Bound' from her album: When the Pawn… (it's a much longer title)

The second one is a Sensui quote.

As for any story progress…it's coming…but you won't get it for a very long time. I'm rewriting either chapter 10 or 11. It's going to take a while.


	12. Another Authors Note!

Alright, I have good news and I've got bad news.

The good news is I think I am able to start working on this story again!

The bad news is this: since I am probably the dumbest person on this site. I screwed up the previous author's notes. On the first Authors Note, where it says "chapter eight," I meant chapter nine. Arrgh, why am I so stupid? Someone slap me, please…

Also, I just got a new laptop, and haven't yet installed microsoft word (this was copied onto my laptop using my dad's computer. Plus, I am vacationing in Seattle, so editing is going to be on hold until I get back to the Bay Area which should be in about three days.

With that said, please keep in mind that editing will take a while, but hopefull not too much longer.

Anyway, a bunch of chapters will be undergoing surgery, a splice here, a stitch there, but they'll be up. Just be patient, ok guys?

Thank you!


End file.
